


No Games

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Gaming, KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Kawaki and Boruto are both streamers who meet during an online game. Their love for gaming is mutual, but that’s not all.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One—Boruto**

I slipped on my extra large pajama shirt and then put on my boxers. Freshly showered and groomed, I put my slippers back on and cleaned my glasses at the bathroom sink. It was around one thirty in the afternoon and I had just woken up to start my day. Working from home was the best and I had the luxury of making my own schedule. 

No early mornings, no annoying coworkers, no high and mighty boss. The only person I had to deal with was myself. Not everyone could support themselves as a full time streamer, but I had a great audience and a talent for video games. People found me entertaining and I had become an Internet personality. It was my dream job and I looked forward to it everyday.

This afternoon I was going to jump into some shooters, a little co-op and then a good amount of solo play. I went into my gaming studio and set everything up for the stream, double checking to make sure things were running smoothly as I put up my waiting screen. A few early birds already started pouring in chat and commented on my new avatar.

I didn’t use a face cam and had an animated counterpart instead. It was my VR character that dubbed as my icon. Blond hair and blue eyes just like my own, the only difference being the fox ears and tail I gave it. Once I was satisfied I went to the kitchen to pop some pop tarts into the toaster. When they were finished I put them on a napkin and padded to my studio.

I was ready to go, feeling energized as I sat down. There were going to be some w’s in my future for sure. I put my fox ear headset on and adjusted my microphone a little. Next I nibbled on one of my pop tarts as I pulled the game, going through the loading screen and into the lobby. The battle royal started off with a hundred players and ended with a victorious team of four.

Shooters were my favorite, but I played a wide range of video games. It allowed me to have a wide range of audience members as well that liked to watch different things. After I was done eating I started the stream, the number of people in chat continuing to climb.

“Hello everyone, welcome to another stream.” I greeted. “How’s your day going?” 

I watched replies go through and responded to some before I went ahead and got started. Three other players entered my team, everyone choosing characters. I was muted along with one other person while the other two began talking in game. 

“Okay, so we drop red man mountain and gas the safe room.” A man ordered.

“Oh, like that video!” A girl exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and said to chat, “Looks like we’re going solo this round.” The other player that was muted typed his response in the team chat and I started laughing. “At least one person is on the same page as me.”

_Fuck no._

The other two didn’t find his words as funny as I did.

“It’s a good plan. It works.” The guy insisted with a huff. “Who’s in?”

The girl was quick to jump in again. “Me! It’ll work, just like the video.”

Yeah, no. Just because someone posted some trick on the internet didn’t mean you had to copy it. People weren’t original these days, always doing whatever everyone else was doing. 

_Stupidest shit I ever heard. Don’t be a couple dumbasses._

A shit eating grin spread across my face and I sided with the other guy, Destroyer. I didn’t type anything in chat however and remained the silent neutral. 

“Just go with it! We can’t lose.” Mr. copycat continued to press as the airship appeared on screen. “Besides it’s three against one.”

“I like how he’s counting me without even asking.” I mused to the chat before muting that guy and the girl as well. They were on their own.

The moment we were able to drop, I ditched the team and headed for pirate cove, surprised to see another character falling right beside me. The username was Destroyer and we seemed to have the same idea.

“Look at that, chat. We might not be playing this round solo after all.” I said as I navigated my player through the air.

Sure enough we were headed to the same area and when we deployed our parachutes, he landed on top of the building next to mine. I unmuted myself before heading inside from the roof. 

“Two v ninety eight? Those are my kind of odds.” I said as I began looting.

There was a sound of shuffling coming from Destroyer as he unmuted his mic and coughed. “I hope you’re a team player who’s not a fucking dumbass.”

“Hey, I’m here aren’t I? And I’m pretty sure you followed me.” I smiled.

He scoffed. “We just dropped at the same spot. Don’t get shit twisted.”

“Sure, sure.” I hummed as I finished clearing two floors, taking a quick look in the basement before heading outside. “Damn, I didn’t find any shields yet.”

“Shields here.” Destroyer called out, pinging his location where he was posted in the building next to the one I was in.

I ran over and picked them up, dropping some ammo that could be used for the machine gun he was holding. “Thanks.” I got lucky and found a decent amount of ammo for the sniper rifle I came across on the second floor.

“No problem.” He said and then inhaled deeply. “You sniping?”

He picked up the ammo and then we moved on to more buildings, continuing to loot. “This time around. Don’t worry, I’m a good shot.”

“Hm.” He hummed in amusement. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Be my guest.” I told him and whistled when I grabbed one of my favorite scopes. Faint shooting caught my attention, I was ready for some action. “Shots far off, coming from the east.”

“Shit,” Destroyer coughed and more shuffling sounded through the mic. “I didn’t even hear anything.”

Once again we had the same idea, taking high ground and crouching down. Two players came running into the cove and Destroyer headshot them both before I was able to. I raised a brow at the sniper he had switched to, one without a scope.

“I thought I was sniping.” I chuckled and kept an eye out for anyone else running in.

“Never said you were the only one.” He mused and then growled out, “bitch nobody is talking to your dumbass.”

I chuckled again, wondering if he hadn’t muted our other “teammates” like I had. I spotted three more players trying to sneak in and quickly lined up my shots, downing two but missing the third as they ran.

“Damn.” I clicked my tongue. “Behind the shack.”

“Got his ass.” Destroyer told me after firing a shot and taking him out. Then he sighed deeply. “Shut the fuck up, nobody told you to go on a dumbass mission. Whining little bitch. Let me mute this fucker.”

“I did that a long time ago.” I smiled and muted myself for a second so I could talk to my audience. “What do you think, chat? Can we win this?” I unmuted again as I read their response for a moment. “Which way do you wanna head?”

“Let’s run west. Stay on the outskirts.” He said, turning and heading that way while reloading and swapping to his secondary.

I followed him and did the same, but stuck with my primary gun. We made it through towards the next area without running into anyone as other teams took each other out. Once someone was close though, I noticed right away.

“Footsteps in that brick house.” I said as I moved behind a tree. If anyone ran out, I’d take them down.

Destroyer crouched behind some shrubs next to me. “There’s one in that watch tower.” He muttered while switching back to the sniper.

I glanced up just in time to see him shoot, the player’s body falling out of the tower. I turned my attention back to the house and saw someone peek their head out at the sound. Taking aim, I shot them through the window and heard more footsteps moving around.

“Two more headed to the back.” I informed.

“They won't get far.” He mumbled, remaining still and aiming down his sights. “Look at this bitch, lost as fuck.” He laughed, following a player with his gun who was just running around in a circle. When he laughed enough, he took them out and started reloading. “Dumbass.”

The last member of the team figured out where the shots had come from and was positioned to shoot at us, but I was faster. “I don’t think so, buddy.”

“Nice shot.” Destroyer hummed. “Let’s push forward.”

So far we had gotten easy kills and continued to dominate the competition. We took out five more teams before it was down to just us and one other, no one in this batch was aggressive enough. They backed off when they shouldn’t have and gave us openings. They played it too safe or were too reckless while we were patient. 

It certainly wasn’t the challenge I was looking for and I knew the next round had to be better. We were upgrading our shields when I heard someone reload, but there weren't any footsteps.

“Above us. I think they’re camping out, but I only heard one.” I said and finally switched to my secondary. “Might be all four, might not be.”

Destroyer switched back to his secondary too and got up from his crouched position. “Let’s rush in together just in case.”

“Here come the party poopers.” I chuckled, ready to move in. “Let’s do this.”

“Follow me.” He said, leading the way towards the stairs and running up them. At the top, he slowed, easing around the corner before jumping out and firing on one target. “One in the corner to your right.”

I focused on the player until they were out for the count and then helped him finish off the rest. All four were there and all of them went down. It wasn’t a long battle at all, the champion screen when it was over.

“Gg, Destroyer.”

“Not bad-- what’s your name… cinnamon roll?” He chuckled. “Now I have a sweet tooth. Let’s party up.”

“Sure.” I agreed, joining his party right away. He was good and seemed pretty cool. “Sweet tooth? You and me both, my house is stocked.”

“Mm. Cinnamon rolls in particular.” He laughed. “Gonna grab one right now so I’ll need a min before we get started.”

Even though I ate breakfast, talking about sweets was making me hungry. “I’ll go ahead and grab something too.” I said and kept my headset on as I got up to go into the kitchen.

“What you getting?” He asked casually and I could hear a door shut softly through the headset.

Thinking it over, I took a few seconds to respond. “Powdered donuts and milk.”

“Chocolate milk.” Destroyed suggested, closing another door and then humming in delight. “That’s good as fuck.”

I laughed and searched my fridge for chocolate syrup once I was in the kitchen. “I’m in luck, I can make some.” I said and took out the syrup I spotted along with the milk. “What are you getting?”

“Cinnamon roll.” He said, voice muffled as he had apparently just taken a bite. 

Right, he had said he was craving one and didn’t waste any time. “Oh yeah. Can never go wrong with those.”

“Sure the fuck can’t.” He said after drinking something. “Donuts are good too… but not as good.”

“Powdered donuts.” I reminded as I got a glass and began making my chocolate milk. 

“Cinnamon rolls are still better.” He smacked his lips and sighed. “That was good as fuck. Now I need to smoke.”

Grabbing a spoon, I stirred until I was satisfied. “You got time, I’m still working on my sugar fix.”

“Don’t get carried away over there.” Destroyer laughed. “Where you from?”

I grinned, prepared to eat as much sugar as I wanted. “Can’t say, I’m streaming at the moment and I’m pretty sure chat can still hear me.”

“You stream?” He asked, sounding surprised. 

“Hell yeah, it won’t be just me watching your every move.” I teased. “I gotta show off these mad skills, you know?”

He laughed again. “I stream too, so I’m not worried about that. I have my viewers waiting though. I’m such an ass.”

He must have muted before he got up and had them on standby. “You’re streaming right now too?” I asked as I put the milk and syrup away. “It doesn't make you an ass, I have them wait too sometimes.” I chuckled. “They don’t need to hear everything. Isn’t that right, chat?”

“Yeah they don’t. Mute their asses.” 

“Oh, are we getting personal?” I had a button on my headset that I could press to mute them and I hit it before saying, “Alright, it’s just us.”

“So, where you from?” He asked again shamelessly. 

I couldn’t help laughing at his persistence. “Konoha. And you?”

Destroyer inhaled sharply and held his breath before letting it out in a rush. “Serious? Me too. I just moved here two weeks ago.”

I paused as I grabbed the box of powdered donuts. “No way! That’s cool, you followed me here too, huh?” I grinned widely.

“Oh… yeah.” He laughed. “Guess maybe I am a follower. I’ll have to check out your videos. Cinnamon roll?”

“Yep, they're all on my page under that username. I gotta watch yours too.” I said and placed some donuts on a napkin. “Do you mainly play shooters?”

He had inhaled deeply again and took a moment before responding. “Mainly, yeah. But I play a variety of games. You can find me at Destroyer. My real name is Kawaki though.”

“Kawaki.” I repeated, offering my name after. “I’m Boruto.”

“Boruto.” He hummed. “You young as fuck or just soft spoken?”

I carried my glass of milk and napkin back to my studio, pouting because no one could see it. “I’m a full fledged adult despite sounding like a twelve year old.”

“Full fledged, he says.” Kawaki laughed. “How cute. And what do you consider ‘full fledged adult’?”

His question confused me. “You know, paying bills, going to work, etc. Just normal adulting.”

“So, older than eighteen then?”

“I’m twenty five, you asshole.” I laughed, shaking my head and sitting down at my computer.

“Aw, no need to get angry. It’s not bad to sound so… boyish.”

“Well put it together with my height and you would get huffy too.” I sighed. “I haven’t grown since high school.”

“Short too?” He asked in amused curiosity. “How cute…”

I couldn’t tell if he was making fun of me or not and decided to find out. “Cute as in cute or cute as in pitiful?”

“Cute as in cute as fuck.” He said and then the sound of a lighter striking came through before another deep inhale. 

“Kawaki . . .” I trailed as my face warmed a little. “Are you flirting?”

“Am I?” Kawaki asked as if he genuinely wasn’t sure. “Not sure… but I do have a thing for cute shit.”

“Hm.” I wasn’t super cute or anything, but I supposed some flirting wouldn’t hurt. I didn’t indulge in it and hearing things from a voice like Kawaki’s, I didn’t want to miss out. “What about glasses?”

“Glasses? You wear glasses?” 

“Yes.” I answered and took a bite out of one of my donuts.

“Cute as fuck.”

I smiled, wiping powder from my lips with my pinky . “Thanks.” My cheeks were warmer now.

“How long have you been streaming?” 

“Just the one round.” It had been a little over an hour. “Why?”

“Ah. I’ve been at it for a while now… was thinking about ending it. Better than keeping them on hold, I guess.” 

I didn’t want to hold him even though I did. “Oh. Well we can play some other time if you want, you don’t have to keep going.”

He laughed. “No, I meant… trade them for you.”

That really got my face burning, he wanted to keep talking one on one. “That’s . . . I can do that.” Not everyone would be happy but they would get over it.

“One sec.” Kawaki cleared his throat and then the line went silent for a moment. “Alright… I’m back.”

It was pretty fast, surely he didn’t cut it off so quickly. “You ended it?”

“Hell yeah. Only took a second, like I said. I can’t be bothered babying their asses.”

“Wow.” I had better hop to it then. “Okay, hang on.”

I muted him before unmuting chat. I said something came up and I was ending the stream early, taking a little time to say goodbye. Once it ended I put Kawaki back on and crossed my legs in my chair.

“Done.”

“You babied their asses,” He mused. “That’s cute.”

I pouted again, finishing off the donut. “It was shorter than normal.” I said in my defense. “ I had to give them something at least.”

“I’m not dissing you.” He said, grunting. “I just don’t give a fuck. They keep coming around anyway, so whatever.”

“I couldn’t pull off that style.” I said and wondered how big his audience was. “I’m too nice.”

“Because you’re cute. We’ve already figured that out. I’m not cute, so I can get away with it.”

He wasn’t letting up. “Stop saying that, you’re making me blush.”

“Shit, you gotta be kidding me.” He chuckled softly. “Is it really that easy?”

It was and he was making it worse. “Maybe.”

“Well this is the highlight of my week.” He admitted, still laughing lightly. “What else makes you blush?”

“Wha—I’m not sabotaging myself.” I chuckled, eating another donut. “How about you tell me what makes you blush instead?”

“Tell me something first and then I’ll tell you.” He offered and I could almost hear his grin. 

A trade was fair I guess, but I still felt like I was getting the short end of the stick. “Alright . . . sappy pet names.”

“Wow,” Kawaki breathed. “How fucking cute can one person be?”

He was laying it on thick, I knew my cheeks were beet red. “Now you, you have to tell me something.” I said and scooted right past his question.

“Well, I don’t know. I’ve never blushed before. But cute shit makes me smile, so does that count?”

I got played. “No it doesn’t, cheater. Shame on you.”

Kawaki scoffed at that. “I’m not a cheater. I’m not easily flustered. But I can say that I’m affected most by cute shit. You know, like you.”

All this cute talk . . . “I get it, you’re a total softy, aren’t you?” 

“The fuck? Hell no. I’m not fucking soft.” He snorted. “I’m hard as they come, Boruto.”

“But not to cute shit, as you say.” I said with a wide grin.

“On the contrary— _especially_ to cute shit.” 

I didn’t understand what he was saying at first, but it eventually hit me and I gasped. “You did not just say that.” Now my ears were burning as well.

“What? I gave a truth for a truth. Now it’s your turn again.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to this game.” I said, wanting to get out of it but not wanting to at the same time.

I heard something metal clanking in the background while he hummed. “You saying you don’t wanna play with me?”

I drank some chocolate milk to cool down. “A truth for a truth?”

“Mhm.” He confirmed, sounding as if he was concentrating on something. “Any truth.”

“Okay.” That was easy. “I’m blond.”

“Blond?” That seemed to pique his interest. “Damn, take it easy.”

He must have had a thing for blonds too, I was really lucking out. “I am taking it easy.” I chuckled and ate my last donut as I waited for his truth. I had been doing that a lot today, he kept making me laugh.

“No the fuck you’re not.” He huffed. “My turn I guess… hmm… Ah, an easy one. I smoke. A lot.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Cigarettes weren’t for me, but I didn’t care what other people did. “Let’s see . . . umm . . . I love foxes.”

“Another cute one. Damn. Is that all I’m getting from you?”

It wasn’t as if I was doing it on purpose. “What? I can’t help that you find me cute.” I smiled cheekily.

“Sure.” He mumbled and then struck his lighter, taking another moment before saying, “Shit, I can’t think of anything else to say.”

“Our little game has come to an end then.” I stated and drank some more milk. “Shame.”

“Aw, but it was fun though. I’m totally not looking you up right now, by the way.”

“Hey!” I laughed and decided to join in. “Fine, I’m gonna look you up too.” I said and searched for his name.

“Do it. You might not like me anymore.”

Anymore? He assumed I liked him already . . . which I did. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?” I asked as I clicked on a profile, finding his page.

I could hear myself start speaking in the background, Kawaki playing my stream from just today. “Because, I’m not cute.”

“I didn’t say you were.” I teased, admiring his avatar. He had one like mine, but his was a red and black devil with a scowl in his face. My eyebrows raised at realizing the thing in his mouth was a joint.

“You found me?” He laughed. “I was streaming for like three hours straight today.”

I clicked on the most recent stream and turned the volume down a little. I skipped past the waiting screen to some game play, stopping right as he let out a string of curses.

“Oh I found you alright.” He was already flipping out ten minutes in.

“I haven’t done a face reveal. Doesn’t seem like you have either.”

I turned the sound all the way down, wanting to hear him instead of the video. “Nope. I’m kind of shy to be honest and don’t feel like dressing up for the camera. Sometimes I wanna be a slob, you know?”

“Shy, cute. Slob, I’m not so sure. But I get it. Not wanting to dress up, just chilling however you’re comfortable. That’s me. I don’t like getting dressed at all.”

I nodded my head before that sunk in. “You mean . . . you just walk around in your birthday suit all the time?” I asked, more than a little surprised.

Kawaki chuckled under his breath. “Well, I do at least force myself into some underwear. Don’t worry.”

I sighed in relief. “You really had me going there.”

“Aw, did your cute ass get excited?” He asked tauntingly.

My cheeks flamed again. “No. I don’t even know what you look like so what’s there to get excited about?”

He hummed at my words. “I guess you’re right about that. But I still think you got excited. Your mind is conjuring up an image of me. Right? What do you think I look like?”

“I _didn’t._ ” I protested, pouting for the third time. I wasn’t that easy. It took more than a deep bedroom voice and the possibility of a naked man to get me excited . . . except that it didn’t. “But if I was picturing you, you’d be one good looking dude.”

“Well not to sound cocky or anything, but I am one good looking dude.” Kawaki laughed.

I laughed as well, slowly spinning my chair from side to side as I half paid attention to his stream. “Is that so? I’m glad I was right then. Are you the classic tall, dark haired and mysterious playboy from romance movies?”

“Something like that.” He mused. “What about you?”

“Me?” I hummed and thought it over. “The nerdy kid in horror films that dies first.”

“Aw. You need someone to protect you then. That’s cute.” He let out an amused sigh. “I wouldn’t mind protecting you.”

My heart started pounding at his words and I accepted that my face would be permanently flushed. “You’re just saying that . . .”

“What kind of man would I be if I didn’t offer you my protection?” Kawaki coughed to clear his throat and then sucked in another deep inhale. Now that I knew, it was easy to tell he was smoking weed. “I don’t only play games, you know? I’m pretty strong. Gotta stay in shape.”

Just who was this guy? Men like him didn’t exist anymore, especially in the gaming community. “I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

An instant connection that had me ending my stream, shameless flirting and conversation that walked the line between causal and indecent. It was certainly a first for me and I wondered where it would lead.

“Hm. Obviously I’m one of a kind.” He laughed freely, unashamed at his cockiness. “I’ve never met anyone like you either. Most people on here piss me off and if they don’t, they’re never cute.”

“You keep saying that but you don’t know for a fact if I’m cute or not.” I grinned, a little smug at his admission. “Truthfully it’s just my personality that you find cute.” And I was smug about that too.

“Ah.” He agreed. “You got me there.”

There was a question weighing on my mind and I couldn’t help my curiosity. “So . . . how in shape are you?”

“As in shape as any healthy man wants to be.” He told me. “My body means a lot to me. It’s definitely my best asset.”

“Yes, it’s very important.” I agreed absentmindedly as my imagination got carried away.

“So then, what’s your body type?”

It took me a second to respond and I drank some more chocolate milk. “Average I suppose, I kind of just do whatever. Eat whatever I want and laze around although I work out once a week.”

“Yeah? Bet you’re soft as fuck.”

“I’ve got some muscle! Somewhere.” I chuckled.

Kawaki laughed too. “It’s okay. Muscles take away from the cute.”

“And you’re all about the cute.” I pointed out as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Well, yeah. I already admitted that, didn’t I?” He seemed more than pleased with himself over it. “It’s like the best thing in the world, if you ask me.”

It was certainly an interesting combination, a man with his personality being obsessed with cute things. “Definitely a total softy like I said. Are you sure you’re some strong, fierce badass?”

“Shit. Maybe I’m both. Who knows?” He murmured. “Maybe I have a cute kink. Who knows?”

“The answer is yes.” I laughed, crossing my legs in my chair. “I like it.”

“Because you’re cute, right? Of course you like it.”

Now things were really getting fun. “What? It’s not my fault you’re weak for me.” I said with a shit eating grin.

“Weak in my fucking knees. I don’t know how I’ll ever survive.”

A giggle escaped me, his flattery was such a nice change in pace and the first time a guy had fawned over me. It was thrilling and I didn’t want it to end. Maybe, just maybe, I found my player two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Kawaki**

My online life had never blended with my personal, real life before. Streaming had been a part of my life for the better part of eight years and though it had started as something meaningless that I did just to show off. It had become a part of me over the years and had become a way for me to support myself while doing something that I loved wholeheartedly—gaming.

I was invested though. I had merchandise that I sold on my own website that helped me financially as well, but other than all my sponsors, most of my income came from donations directly from the viewers. I wasn’t the nicest streamer they could follow, but people seemed to like my no nonsense attitude and shit talking enough to stick by me for years. Every week there were new subscribers, but I had tons who had been with me from the beginning.

They claimed to like how down to earth I was, some were fans just claiming me to seem ‘cool’ and others related to me. I had made a few friends over the years who I gamed with and featured on my streams at times, but none of them had ever been like Boruto.

Truth be told, I had no idea what had come over me. There was just something about that soft spoken voice that pulled me in and locked me in place. I wanted to keep talking to him. I enjoyed flirting with him and knowing he was becoming flustered. It was a fun time and I still couldn’t believe that both of us had dropped everything else just to laze around and talk to each other for hours. I never thought I even had so much to say, but I had a lot of fun that day.

Since then, a month had passed by in a blur. Boruto had become someone I gamed with daily. We weren’t exactly on the same schedule. For me, sometimes I would wake up early in the morning, sometimes I would stay up gaming all night, sometimes I just took naps on and off and streamed on and off throughout the day and night. It really just depended. 

Things had gotten a lot more interesting ever since I met Boruto on the game. He liked a variety of games just like me and even though we were extremely different when it came to our personalities, our likes were very similar. We played all kinds of different games together all the time and both managed our streams while playing together pretty often. Eventually, we would end our streams and reserve some time just to talk. 

It seemed crazy or maybe even fucked up, but I had grown attached to him in some way. I looked forward to gaming and talking with him every day. Ever since that first day, I had been curious about him and wished to see him, but at the same time, I was afraid. Meeting him was one of those _‘too good to be true’_ scenarios. He sounded cute. Hell, everything about him seemed to be cute as fuck. It was fucked up on my part, but I’d come to the conclusion that he couldn’t actually be cute in person. 

It just wasn’t possible. Nobody could be exactly what I was looking for. And for him to live in the same area that I had moved to? As if. I knew better and yet I had still gotten my hopes up. It irritated me slightly and even worse, I couldn’t distance myself from him and even though I was certain he wouldn’t suit my tastes in person, online he was everything I could ever want and more. So, I still flirted with him and enjoyed every second of it.

I really liked it when he’d get flustered over my teasing, but his smart mouth always amused me the most. He had claimed on more than one occasion to be shy so I doubted he would talk so big in person—another cute trait, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. I watched his streams back whenever I wasn’t doing anything else and sometimes we even coordinated our streams to begin and end simultaneously. It was all good fun and I knew he enjoyed it as much as me. It was also nice to meet someone so good and dedicated to gaming too.

We both had our own skill sets in every game we played together. Instead of clashing we were a perfect pair, always making each other better and so long as we were partied up in whatever game we may have been playing, we dominated each match. Out of the entire month of daily games, we hadn’t lost more than ten games and every fucking time it was due to some dumbass being on our teams. Things were even better when some of our friends joined us so we didn’t have to play with randoms.

There was a convention coming up soon and I would be going to hang out and demo some upcoming releases. I hadn’t brought it up to Boruto, but even without asking I was sure that he had plans to go too. I wanted to ask… because I wanted to meet him and yet at the same time, I was afraid. I didn’t want him to not be what I wanted. I didn’t want my interest in him to dissipate just because of his looks. Then again, when I played with him and listened to him being unbearably cute, I sometimes thought that it didn’t matter. 

What the fuck was I being so shallow for anyway? It wasn’t about looks. It was about being able to get along with a like minded individual and have fun. This was honestly the first time I had taken an interest in someone for their personality—for something more than just a quick fuck. I could tell that Boruto wasn’t that type of guy. Whether it had something to do with his looks or not wasn’t clear, but I was torn over the whole thing and knew I needed to get over my shit and bring up the convention.

If nothing else, we could be friends. 

It was just that I knew I was hoping for more than that.

Currently, I was sitting in my living room on the edge of the couch, joint hanging from my lips. It was early afternoon and I had just woken up and began my stream about half an hour before, dressed in nothing more than my usual briefs. My friends Iwabe and Shinki were partied up with me so at least we only had to run with one random. Still, he had pissed me off so much and in only ten minutes that I had ended up on my feet more than a few times, wishing like hell I could get my hands on his ass.

Boruto would have had a good laugh at me if he was joining us. He always found it amusing when I got particularly worked up and today was one of those days. There was a bullshit lag happening on the game server, most likely due to an opposing player trying to mod without knowing what he was doing. When it came to shooters, my biggest asset was my accuracy. I never missed. Not even rushing without aiming down my sights. I was always dead on and my kill to death ratio was outstanding. 

Today though, I was shooting players dead between their eyes and they were running off as if the bullet didn’t touch them. I’d cursed out the random player so much that he eventually bowed out and left in the middle of the match—a pussy move that only pissed me off more.

“No fucking way.” I growled when yet another of my shots happened to be useless. “It’s that same little bitch!” 

It hadn’t occurred to me at first, but the person I kept missing shots of was the same one I had suspicions of trying to mod. He had the whole game glitching and it pissed me off to no end.

“Swear I can almost hear his ass laughing now.” Iwabe snorted. He was frustrated too but also amused at how angry I had gotten. 

“Well, it’s fun getting players as pissed off as Kawaki.” Shinki laughed.

“Fuck this shit. Watch the playback on the stream and see how many dead on shots that I ‘missed’. After this match we’re finding a new goddamn lobby.”

“Agreed.” They both responded and I smoked on my joint, hoping like hell it would help me calm down and focus, but this match just wasn’t going in my favor.

Even though we were winning and I was running positive, I was still pissed off. The match couldn’t have ended any sooner, but even when I backed my party out of the lobby I was still just as pissed off, even cutting my stream short.

“Fucking asshole.” I hissed and Iwabe and Shinki both laughed at me.

“It’s alright bro. We all know he had the whole game fucking up.” Shinki sighed and I could hear him rummaging around, preparing to roll something.

“Yeah, I fucking know but that’s what makes it so damn bad. If it was my fault, fine but it fucking wasn’t.” I ground out every word, dropping my half smoked joint in the ashtray on the coffee table to go for my bong instead.

“Don’t let him get to you man, you should be excited. The convention is this weekend and guess who got time off?”

Iwabe’s words had my mood lifting and a grin forming on my lips. “Shit, you’re gonna be able to drive up?”

“Damn right. Shinki is gonna meet me half way and we’re gonna come to you.”

We all lived in different places and had only managed to get together a few times over the couple years we’d known each other, so I was always excited to get to see the bastards again. They were a lot like me, we liked the same shit too and they were both stoners. 

“Shit I’m gonna get both of you bastards so fucked up.” I laughed, feeling much lighter as the three of us started talking about the convention and the weekend in its entirety. I was excited to get to see and hang out with them, but I was soon reminded of someone else I wanted to meet and hang out with when I saw Boruto get online. 

“Saw Cinnamon Roll hop online so I shot him an invite to the party. If he joins us we’ll be full and not have to worry about playing with randoms or having to deal with Kawaki’s anger issues.”

Shinki sounded as if he had it all figured out, making me roll my eyes. I didn’t have things figured out though. Not at all. Whether I had problems and concerns or not though, I did know that I wanted to meet Boruto. I wanted to have him as a personal friend more than just online. I wanted him in person too. Even if nothing else could come of it, I wanted to meet him and see how things went.

I had just gotten a hit from my bong when he joined the party and I exhaled slowly, setting my bong aside and adjusting my headset slightly. “Morning,” I greeted him, knowing by now that he had only just gotten his day started. Shinki and Iwabe greeted him after me and we started making a game plan for when we went into the match. 

Boruto was already streaming which prevented me from bringing up the convention. Neither of us wanted out viewers knowing where we were or even them finding out a location we would be at. It was more than likely not going to end well, so none of us spoke of it any further for the time being. It was still on my mind though and I resolved myself to bring it up once Boruto and I were talking amongst ourselves as the end of it all, like we always did.

The next several matches went amazingly well. With the four of us together, we really were unstoppable. But it soon came time for Shinki to prepare for his work night and Iwabe decided to get off too. We’d been playing for quite a while. Boruto went mute after telling them goodbye and I assumed he was ending his stream. Unlike me, he liked to have a whole closing with his viewers before cutting the stream. I grabbed my phone off of the coffee table and ordered a pizza and some wings for myself for dinner while I waited, but he was back soon enough.

Leaving it to be just the two of us.

“Okay, I’m back.” He said cheerfully. “That last round was crazy. The other team was trying so hard to fake us out, but my ears are never wrong.”

“Thank fuck for that.” I laughed. “Shit. It was so much better than before you got on. I got so pissed for a while there I almost got off.”

Boruto chuckled before he confessed, “I heard all about it. The guys were more than happy to fill me in when you went to the bathroom.”

“Those fuckers are dead to me.” I scoffed, lying back on the couch and stretching out my legs. “That’s okay, I got their asses. I’m gonna get them so fucked up this weekend they won’t remember shit.”

“Oh, you’re seeing them this weekend?”

Well, I walked right into that. Knowing there was no sense in putting it off anymore, I licked my lips and explained, “Yeah. They’ll be driving up here for the gaming convention down at the civic center. I was going to mention it to you… figured you might’ve planned to go…”

He hummed. “Yeah, I usually do. It’s the only time my viewers get to see me rather than hearing my voice all the time.”

“Oh, you’ll be doing a meet and greet type of thing? I won’t be announcing myself going there. I like to keep my personal life separate from my streamer life. So Destroyer will be staying home and letting Kawaki play.”

“That’s pretty cool and I get that. I like to keep them separate too, but I don’t mind saying hello in person.” He told me. “They know what they’re getting into anyway and everyone’s been nice in previous years, following the rules and everything.”

“Rules? Enlighten me.” I grinned. “Since I am just dying to be one of your fans there supporting you.”

He was quick to reign me in. “Don’t go plotting, Kawaki. I'll recognize your voice right away.”

“Or maybe not.” I shrugged, unable to wipe the grin from my face. “Or maybe I just might be too shy to talk.”

“Yeah, no. That’ll be me.” He assured. “The rules are simple and just make sure I don’t get overwhelmed . . . I know you don’t believe me, but it’s pretty bad. During my first convention I didn’t say one word to anyone.”

“Poor baby.” I mused. “I don’t care about any other fucker, but you better not ignore me. Who knows, I might end up asking you out.”

His breath stuttered. “I might end up running for the hills.”

I laughed at that and sat up, dragging my headset back to run my hand through my hair before settling it back in place. “Don’t waste your time. You couldn’t outrun me anyway.”

“Don’t be so sure, I know all the good hiding places.” He laughed as well. “At this rate I don’t know if you’ll be able to follow the rules . . . only one person at a time, no touching without permission and no pictures.”

“Alright… hand it over then.”

He paused, confused by what I meant. “Hand what over?”

“Your fucking permission. What else?”

He laughed again, the long one where he hiccuped in the middle. It only happened when he thought something was really hilarious. “Demanding it like that, you’re such a piece of work. Okay. If you do come see me then I give you permission, but I can’t promise how I’ll react.”

“There you go.” I hummed, praising him. “You’ll be okay. It’s just me.”

“Yeah . . . it just takes me a bit to warm up to people face to face. I’ve never really interacted with people a lot offline, so . . . I’m not used to it. Please don’t take it personally if I completely freeze up.”

“Aw, come on. We’ve been talking every day for a month. You’re used to me by now. It will be the same in person.” Only it wouldn’t, but I still hoped to reassure him. 

He took in my words, trying to be a little more positive about it. “Maybe. We’ll see. I’ll do my best, but take it easy on me.”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be there to hold your hand.” I smirked.

“Kawaki!” He gasped, no doubt as flustered as could be. “That is not, I repeat, _not_ taking it easy.”

I rolled my eyes in amusement and couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously? You think that was something? I promise you, that was me taking it easy.”

He huffed sulkily. “Well . . . no.”

The poor thing might not survive meeting me after all. I couldn’t wait to see how it was going to go. 

…

Saturday morning, Shinki and Iwabe arrived at my house bright and early. They were both grinning from ear to ear and the three of us were happy to be seeing each other again. The convention didn’t begin until ten, so we had enough time to smoke and catch up before heading out for breakfast and then making the drive to the civic center. 

I could barely sleep the night before, too pumped for seeing my friends and knowing I would be meeting Boruto for the first time today. I wondered if he was excited too, or if his nerves were getting to him over the whole thing. He thought I hadn’t been taking it easy on him, but I had. I didn’t have any intentions to give him a heart attack or anything, but if the opportunity came for me to tease him a bit, I doubted I would resist.

“Boruto, huh?” Iwabe mused as we walked through the parking lot towards the entrance of the civic center. I finally revealed his name to my friends and told them that he would be here. “I can’t wait to see what he looks like.”

“Same. I think he’s younger than he lets on.” Shinki mumbled and I shrugged.

“He does have such a soft voice.” It was one of my favorite things about him though and I didn’t really believe he would lie about his age, especially knowing we would be actually meeting in real life.

I hadn’t dressed up or done anything special, opting to wear a pair of faded jeans and a black, long sleeved t-shirt. I had never really revealed any of my features to Boruto so I knew he wouldn't recognize me so it excited me to know I would see and recognize him first. Since we arrived so early, there weren’t that many people aside from the ones setting up their own booths. I was near bouncing on my feet by the time we got inside, looking around for the one person I cared to meet.

It wasn’t long before I spotted him and I felt my chest tighten at the sight of him. The table he was at was labeled with his gamer tag and avatar, but I didn’t need to see either of those to know it was him. His blond hair and glasses gave him away. He was seated behind the table, fussing with his hair that appeared thick and soft at the same time. The black framed glasses did shield his eyes from the distance, but I could still make out his smooth skin, his pink lips and his slim build. Even the large pink hoodie he was wearing didn’t make him look bigger than he was.

He was cute as fuck.

“You alright bro?” Shinki smacked me in the arm, bringing me back down to earth and I scowled at him. 

“I’m fucking fine.” I snapped back, making sure to keep my voice down. 

“Damn, calm down. You’re not Destroyer today. Remember?” Iwabe nudged me in my side with his elbow and I had to breathe for a moment and remind myself not to hurt my friend. 

“Just shut the hell up and go meet him.” I muttered. 

“Ooh, me first then.” Iwabe laughed and I followed him with my eyes, Shinki standing next to me and watching the interaction as well. 

Boruto’s posture was stiff as hell and it looked as if he was afraid to keep eye contact with Iwabe as he approached him. He visibly relaxed when they began talking though, a smile appearing on his face. I almost had to clutch at my chest because _fuck._ This was unbelievable. Too much cute. 

Shinki went next after Iwabe took his precious time and I shoved my hands in my pockets, watching intently. I was too focused to pay any mind to Iwabe. I couldn’t wait to get over there and I was damn glad we’d made it so early and nobody else was around. It only disappointed me knowing that that wouldn’t be the case for the entire day. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, Shinki waved at him and started heading back over to us. It was my turn, or so I thought, but some nobody came out of nowhere and ran up to the table with all the excitement in the world, startling Boruto in the process. 

“I’m about to kick his ass.” I growled, raising my fist and glaring at the bastard’s back. “It was my fucking turn.”

“Okay, let’s not do that.” Shinki suggested with a smile, patting my fist before pushing it down. 

“You fucking saw that shit,” I ground out and only became more irritated when him and Iwabe both rolled their eyes. 

Ignoring them both, I made my way over to the table and wasn’t going to hesitate in making the guy get the hell out of my way, but he wisely did so before I could do anything. I let it go, only in favor of seeing Boruto’s face up close. As I stood before the table, I found that the glasses could no longer hide his eyes—they were the bluest, brightest eyes I’d ever seen. He was cute and so much more. 

He looked up at me, eyes widening before he nodded curtly. My lips split apart at realizing that was his way of greeting me. I knew I was going to have too much fun with him. Not wanting to speak just yet, I nodded back and leaned over the table, placing my hands on it. He cowered back in his seat, eyes going even wider at the proximity. 

We stared at each other for a few seconds before he broke eye contact, clearing his throat. “S . . . si . . . sit.”

I couldn’t be as close if I had to sit across the table, but I relented for now and took the offered seat. I still leaned forward though, resting my elbows on the table and staring him down. He had the kind of face I could look at forever. Boruto’s gaze went all over the place, the table, my face, his hands, my forehead. We sat in silence as he struggled on where to look and simply took me in glance by glance.

Letting my left hand lay down on the table to rest while my right propped up, my hand cradling my face. I could feel the smirk playing on my lips, amazed at how effortlessly he exceeded all my hopes and expectations. I wondered how long it would take him to speak to me properly. The silence dragged on and he finally settled his eyes on my hand, crossing his arms.

“What’s . . . what’s with the staring?” He asked, apparently needed all that time to work himself up to question me.

“What else?” I grinned, not wanting to make him suffer any longer. “I’m just excited as fuck to be graced by such a cute face.”

His gaze flew up to meet mine and his jaw dropped. “K-Kawaki?”

“The one and only.” I winked at him, loving his shocked expression. I couldn’t wait to get to take in all of his expressions. “Nice to meet you finally.” 

He shook his head and quickly covered his face, ears turning red.

“Hey. I thought we agreed, no running. No hiding.” I was still smiling wide. “I wanna see you.”

He peeked at me between his fingers, shaking his head once more when he closed them.

“Aw, baby, come on. Don’t make me suffer, I haven’t stopped thinking about this moment.”

Boruto was blushing hard now and kicked me under the table with barely any force.

I reached towards him, taking hold of both his hands and pulling them away from his red face. “Just me, remember. Come on, I’ll play nice.”

He ducked his head, unable to look at me, but was able to speak again. “L-lies.”

“ _Baby,”_ I put on a sulk, giving his hands a squeeze. 

He whined and kicked me again, but his blue eyes slowly looked at me behind his glasses.

“Am I that disappointing to look at?” I asked teasingly, knowing that wasn’t the case. 

“No.” He responded almost instantly and squeezed my hand as he clutched his eyes shut. “Lord have mercy.”

I lost it at that, unable to prevent myself from laughing. He was too fucking cute. “Come on, baby. You can do it.” I had to coax him into interacting with me somehow, but he truly was a different person now. 

He laid his head on the table in defeat and didn’t even try. However his hands fell to my right sleeve and he held onto it tightly, as if to keep me there.

I used my left hand to lay it over his and stroked his knuckles with my thumb. “Nothing?” I pressed, wanting him to open up but finding it cute that he couldn’t even form any words. 

“Too . . . ugh . . . too sexy.” He grunted.

I cocked my pierced brow at that, grinning harder. “Sexy, you say? Tell me more.”

“I . . .” He trailed, trying his best. “It’s better if I don’t look at you.”

“Wouldn’t that be missing out though? And I want to see you freely. I want to talk to you too.”

“Too much at once.” He said, tugging at my sleeve. “I suck.”

I shook my head, smiling softly. “You’re cute as fuck. Okay, I promise I won’t tease you.”

That got him to peek up at me again and he slowly sat up. He didn’t make direct eye contact or let go of my sleeve despite the urge to hide his flushed face. 

“Think you can talk to me now? Before my turn with you is over…” I already knew that was going to piss me off but decided not to think about it yet. 

Boruto took some deep breaths, collecting himself. “Hi.”

If he wasn’t careful nobody else would get a turn to meet him at all. “Hi.” I responded smoothly, smiling at him. “How’s your morning going?”

“Stressful.” He confessed although he smiled in return. “And you’re tall as hell.”

“Like one of those fantasy romance guys?” I asked with a laugh, remembering the mention from our first conversation. 

His smile brightened and he managed to look at me for a moment. “Yeah.”

“Well then, you gonna make this romance yours?” I asked unabashedly, raising my brow again. I wasn’t leaving until I had secured a date with him. 

Lowering his head a little to hide behind his bangs, he nodded and fiddled with my sleeve.

“Hmm… how do you feel about hanging out with me, Shinki and Iwabe tonight? Too soon?”

“Yes, but . . . I don’t want to miss out.”

I didn’t want to let him go either, but I could tell this was a lot for him to take in and knew he was easily overwhelmed. “Well, there’s no rush. You can just think about it today and if you want to wait instead, I understand. Just as long as you’re comfortable.”

He nodded again and reluctantly let go of me. I sighed, grateful to be able to meet him and interact no matter how little we spoke, but I didn’t want it to end. I didn’t want to leave him. While I was busy brooding over my dilemma, Boruto slowly slid a piece of paper over to me and I smiled when I saw it was a phone number. 

“Thank you.” I told him while pulling out my phone to program the number and send him a text so he would have my own. “I guess I’d better go so you can greet your other fans.”

He sighed, not wanting it to end either, but offered me a wave and another smile. “Bye.”

I stood up slowly and leaned back over the table, giving his cheek a light caress. “Bye baby.” I said with a smile. 

His face flamed and he pouted at me for breaking my promise not to tease, even though I was being completely genuine. He was ridiculously adorable and I just wanted to take him home and keep him forever. There was no helping it. No denying it. Now that I had finally gotten to meet him and realized he was exactly everything I wanted, there was no letting go. Just walking away from him wasn’t easy, but I knew I would have my time with him later.


End file.
